spyroadoptfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon Whatzit
Pokemon Whatzit are just plain Whatzit which have taken on the unique appearance of the hit franchise, Pokemon. The reasons for changing into specific Pokemon are unknown, but they usually are seen following kids back and forth through the portal from the Dragon Realms to the Human World. Oddly enough, the Pokemon Whatzit usually display some knowledge of the attacks the specific Pokemon can use, and they will make sounds similar to the Pokemon's cry. However, we advise you not to keep them in Pokeballs... Leveling Info There are 2 stages to this adopt: Egg (from birth) and Adult (Level 10). Alternate Forme is the Shiny Version. (25% chance) *Most of these Adopts can be bought from Spyro's Gift Shop. Others are usually given away through promotions. (See Below) Variations of the Species Below you can see all the variations of this creature. (Series 1) Whatzit Egg Pikachu.png|Pikachu Whatzit Egg Pikachu Whatzit.png|Pikachu Whatzit Pikachu Whatzit Shiny.png|PIkachu Whatzit (Shiny) Whatzit Egg Piplup.png|Piplup Whatzit Egg Piplup Whatzit.png|Piplup Whatzit Piplup Whatzit Shiny.png|Piplup Whatzit (Shiny) Whatzit Egg Mudkipz.png|Mudkipz Whatzit Egg Mudkip Whatzit.png|Mudkipz Whatzit Mudkip Whatzit Shiny.png|Mudkipz Whatzit (Shiny) Whatzit Egg Lucario.png|Lucario Whatzit Egg Lucario Whatzit.png|Lucario Whatzit Lucario Whatzit Shiny.png|Lucario Whatzit (Shiny) (Series 2) '' Rotomegg.png|Rotom Whatzit Egg Rotom Whatzit.png|Rotom Whatzit Shiny Rotom.png|Shiny Rotom Whatzit Munchlaxegg.png|Munchlax Whatzit Egg Muchlax Whatzit.png|Munchlax Whatzit Shiny Muchlax.png|Shiny Munchlax Whatzit Eevee egg.png|Eevee Whatzit Egg Eevee whatzti.png|Eevee Whatzit Shiny Eevee.png|Shiny Eevee Whatzit Driftloom egg.png|Driftloon Whatzit Egg Driftloom Whatzit.png|Driftloon Whatzit shiny driftloom.png|Shiny Driftloon Whatzit '' PokeWalker Pikachu (Special Edition) For a limited time, a PokeWalker version of the Pikachu Whatzit is available in Spyro's Gift Shop. These versions reflect the special "Yellow Forest" course available for the PokeWalker which came with Pokemon HeartGold and SoulSilver. There are 2 stages to this adopt. Egg (From birth) and Adult (Level 10). Alternate Formes are as follows Version (Fly):1/5 chance. B Version (Flail): 1/5 chance. Whatzit PokeWalker EggA Pikachu.png|PokeWalker Pikachu Whatzit Egg (A) Surfing Pikachu Whatzit.png|Surfing Pikachu Flying Pikachu Whatzit.png|Flying Pikachu Whatzit PokeWalker EggB Pikachu.png|PokeWalker Pikachu Whatzit Egg (B) Volt Tackle Pikachu Whatzit.png|Volt Tackle Pikachu Flail Pikachu Whatzit.png|Flail Pikachu Limited Edition Promos Quite a few Promotional versions of the Pokemon Whazits were given out. Usually, they consisted of Event Pokemon, or other cool things! HGSS Release- These were given out to people who joined a specific team (Chikorita, Totadile and Cyndaquil). You're allowed to adopt 3 of any specific version, but you'll have to trade if you want the others, as the passwords for them are only available in the board of the team you picked. Chikorita Whatzit.png|Chikorita Whatzit Cyndaquil Whatzit.png|Cyndaquil Whatzit Totodile Whatzit.png|Totadile Whatzit Gamestop Pichu- This Pichu Whatzit was given away during the release of the special Shiny Pichu at Gamestop. Gamestop Jirachi- Like the Pichu Whatzit, this Jirachi version was given away during the release of the special Jirachi given away at Gamestop stores. Valentine's Day LoveKips- ''' 'this special version of the Mudkipz Whatzit was given away for Valentine's Day 2010. It lurves you very very much! Shadow Versions These special versions of the regular Pokemon Whatzits are created from the corruption of the Radicus molecule. They may look mean and evil, but we don't really believe that. '' (Series 1) Shadow Pikachu Whatzit.png|Shadow Pikachu Whatzit Shadow Piplup Whatzit.png|Shadow Piplup Whatzit Shadow Mudkip Whatzit.png|Shadow Mudkipz Whatzit Shadow Lucario Whatzit.png|Shadow Lucario Whatzit (Series 2) '' Shadow Driftloom.png|Shadow Driftloon Whatzit Shadow Eevee.png|Shadow Eevee Whatzit Shadow Munchlax.png|Shadow Munchlax Whatzit Shadow Rotom.png|Shadow Rotom Whatzit '' Wi-Fi Event: Shiny Yanma Whatzit A Shiny Yanma Whatzit was given away to users who traded with Spyro during the SpyroAdopt Wi-Fi Event. By trading a Pikachu to Spyro's SoulSilver game, users could recieve a Shiny Yanma for their Pokemon Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, HeartGold, and SoulSilver games. http://i234.photobucket.com/albums/ee20/spyroflame0487/BlueBuzzpromocard.png Shiny Event Yanma.png|Shiny Yanma Whatzit The Great Bug Catching Contest A few bug Pokemon Whatzits were given away during The Great Bug Catching Contest. The complete list can be found by clicking the link. Category:Whatzit Category:Event Category:Pokemon Whatzit